stuff i'll change the title when i think of one
by badkitty1010
Summary: I wrote this when i was on a suger high lol! read it to find out what happens..R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own full metal alchemsits, i wish i did tho!

Colonel Mustang was sitting in his office with all his subordinates (Riza, Havoc and the otherones, i dunno thier names?) suddenly the furor walked into the office.

"Good Morning" he said saluting them

"Good morning you're highness" they all said bowing

"Im here to tell you that we are about to start a new campaign against the ishbalans, they have troubled our country for so long, our most impotant generals and me can only see one solution, extinction."

"What?" Everyone yelled. Roy looked down shaking slightly, having a flashback to the ishbal masscre he was still ashamed of being part of.

Riza had to do something about it "We're not going she said" and fired 3 shots of her gun just above the furores head.

"Woah watch it!" He yelped

"Nice one Riza" Roy said grinning, witch made Riza blush.

"Thats right i also had other news" The furor began "I've a assigned a new state alchemist to work under your branch mustanf."

"Who?"

"The ice alchemist, January Black"

"Never heard of her" Taisa Mustang said

"Oh...well she's new" He said, sounding a little guilty for some reason.

"I'll go and send for her now."

Colonel Mustang really did not like the furores tone of voice when he had talked about the ice alchemist.

"I did not like his tone of voice when he mentioned the ice alchemist." Roy Mustang said

"I agree" Agreed Riza and Havoc

"Im sure he's hiding something, we need to get to the bottom of it."

"Yes colonel."

They heard light footsteps coming towards the door and in walked a young woman with long, dark hair that was tied in a pony tail with a quiff at the front.She was tall and slim (but not too skinny). Havocs jaw dropped, unfortunatly this meant his ciggarette fell on the carpet and caught on fire.

"Oh S" Cried Colonel Mustang "Someone call the fire brigade!"

"It's okay, the girl said" She clapped her hands together and then placed them over the flame, it immediatly turned to ice.

"That was amazing!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Thanks." She said blushing "Im Jaunuary Black, The Ice Alchemist" She shot her perfect smile at everyone in the room but when her and Riza caught eachothers eyes neither able to hide an expression of pure shock.

"Ummm...I...er...im just gonna go to the bathroom" Riza stammered and literally ran out of the room.

"Wait Riza!" Roy yelled and ran after her.

There was an awkward silence in the room. Havoc tried to think of something to say. They both looked at the ground. Havoc caught site of the little patch of ice january had created and said "Thats an awesome talent you have"

"Thanks, my father was an alchemist thats where i got it from"

"Oh" Said Havoc "What was your father like?"

She looked down sadly "I haven't seen him since i was five."

Havoc didn't know what to say and so resolved himself not to pursue the subject. Instead he began "Uh,Read any good books latley?"

Meanwhile...

The Taisa had finally caught up with Riza

"Chuui, what was that about?"

Riza didn't know what to say. He would probaly think she was crazy if she told him what she was thinking but she needed someone to confide in.

"Oh Taisa, It's just she looks so much like my mother."

"Uhh...she isn't you're mother Chuui Hawkeye, im guessing you're about the same age" He said slightly confused

"Thats the thing" She exclaimed "I had a fraternal twin sister who looked exactly like my mother. they both had long dark hair adn green eyes"

"Since when did you have a sister?" The Taisa asked

"She went missing when we were about five years old." Riza said tears pouring out of her face

"...it couldn't be?" He said incredulous

"No im sure she died, we had a funeral about a month later, the body was found..."

"WTF?" he said "This is seriously freay"

"I know" She said

Back in the office...

January was looking at her gloves, the ones that had the special transformary circle on them.

"You're gloves are really dirty" Havuck said 'Dammit that was not smooth' he thuoght to himself regretting what he had said

She looked a little bit annoyed

"I mean i'll clean them 4 u if u want"

"thats really nice of you but its fine i want to keep them on"

"Why are your hands stuffed up or something lol" He said 'stop it jean stop it' he thought again angrilly, no wonder he had such bad luck with woman.

Just then Black Hayate jumped on her "ooooh its so kawaii" She said

"Man, Black hayte normally hates everyone apart from Riza"

"All animes love - hey stop it black hayete" She screamed

Black hayete was pulling at her alchemist gloves

"No! BAD DOG" She yelled

But the black hyete had pulled a glove of her hand, she quickly tucked it behind her back.

Havocs eyes widened, he thought he'd seen. No it couldn't b. But it realy looked like tatoed on her hand was the orourroubobrorbus (dunno wot its called) tatoo

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile with the homuncouls...

January was sitting with the other homuncs

"You need a new name" Lust said to her

"Yeah Januarys a dumb name, you need a special sin name like we have" Envy said

"Okay what?" January asked

"Hmmmmmmmmm" they all thought to themselfs

"I know!" Envy said "How about Vanity?"  
"But im not vain!" January cried upset that her best friend Envy would say such a thing

"I know, thats why its funny" Envy said "But people would expect someone as beautiful as you to be van anyway"

January blushed "shut up palm tree head"

Envy giggled, he had been in love with her ever since shed become a homunculus wich was quite a while ago now, but work had kept them apart.

"Alright Vanity it is" Lust said "So anyway Vanity. How is the spying on the military going?"

"Oh yeah i forget to say, my sister is their"

"Oh yup"

"Yeah, i don't think she recognised me though"

"Thats LUch\y" Envy said, 'man i love her' her thought to himself (in his head)

"I'll keep trying to gather information for us, then we can create the philosphors stone!" she said

(A/N so its finally been revealed...january is a homuncuki!1

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man im bored said Edo Kun. Him and Aru were sitting at the train station trying to visit Winny.

"yeah me too" said Aru

(A/N oh yeah Al has his body back and their both in amestris again, i don'o why or how )

"Lets do some alchemy to pass the time!" said edo

Just as edo was about to transmute something Wrath and Envy appeared (January didn't coz it had to be a secret that she was actually a homculs)

"what do you dicks want?" Edo asked

"wrath just laughed.

"On your way to visit "you're girlfriend Full Metal?" Envy said

"Whats it to you shit head?" Ed yelled

"far out im just asking" Envy said, feeling a bit sad that his brothers were being mean to him (A/N spoilers for the end of the series)

"Well don't alright. I hate you both!" Edo screamed "Wait a minute WHERES ARU?"

al had gone missing

"Im head brother" AL said "MEOW"

whats that, don't tell me you've found another kitten?" Ed scremed "for christs sake aru how meany times do i have to tell you YOU CAN"T HAVE A GODAMM KITTEN!"

Al looked sad

"Awww, what a cute kitty"Envy said ' I bet January would love this kitten' envy thought

"Ok you can have it envy" Al said "Aslong as you promise to take care of it properly"

"I will" Envy said his eyes full of years

"Coz you can be kind of mean sometimes"

"I've changed, honest" Envy said smiling

Al handed Envy the kitten

"Thanks heaps!" he said and Envy and Wrath scampered off

Everyone was happy apart from Edo he scowled and sweared. That wasn't because he's mean though, its because of an actual reason that will be revealed next chappie!


	3. Chapter 3

ED AND AL were walking alone in a dark path. It was a dark knight with stormy storm clouds and no sun.

"Im thirsty nii san" Said al

"Shut up

"But im thrits"

"Ed scowled" SHUT UP I DON"T HAVE ANYTHING TO DRINK FOR YOU OK GOT IT? GOT IT?

"Why are you so mean to me"

"Because i lost my freaking leg because of you idiot, i've been holding my penting rage since the series and movie (full metal alchemsit: the conqueror of shambala)"

"Im sorry edo kun"

"Don't be so mean to you're brother" Said Izumi (the sensi of alchemsit)

"Sorry aru its just i miss my arms like i miss the sky above"

"thats ok" Aru went to hug his brother (edo) but he was a robot so he couldn't

"Anyway i have a new quest for you" Said sensei izumi

"Whats that"

"They homunculi are attacking again, they are so tough and strong you can;t beat them now"

"What shall we do?" Said Ed

"The new state alchemsit January Black has the philosophers stoned you must get it from her and then travel back in time!"

Envy was sitting with Greed sama, wrath kept trying to join in but he wasn't cool enough. Suddenly Envys bad cell phone (Dante wouldn't buy him a good one) went off.

"I just got a text from nii san ed"

"what?"

"I just got a text from Ed"

"WHAT I CANT HERE YOU IM LISTNING TO MY IPOD" said greed

"Don't worry" Envy said "Hmm" He began to read the txt it said "Hey bro, U know January Blck rte? gve us her philosipohrs stone plz and we will make u humn" (A/N now you can't yell at me for using txt language because its actually a txt. lol!)

Envy ran to wear January.

"Hi envy my love" Said January

"Hi"

January kissed him conjuctively

"Gimme ur stone, there is no time to explain Said envy"  
"Ok."

Envy ran to wear Edo And Aru kun where.

"Thankyou so much envy"

"It was exchange for the kitten, thats the law of tokakoka isn't it (Japanese of law of equivalent exchange)

Ed grabbed the stone and him and Al where taken to the gate!

Suddenly a man stepped out, it was the lord of the gate.

"Edward Elric and Alfred Elric"

"Yes" The two boys said transfixedly

"What are you doing?"

"Travelling back into time to kill all the homunli"

"Ok"

A whirlpool made up of bones carried Ed and Al of to the future!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
